Oddball
---Oddball, 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Oddball is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Domino and Little Dipper. She is the only Dalmatian that doesn't have spots in the whole franchise. She is also one of the main characters in both 102 Dalmatians and the video game, 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue. Bio 102 Dalmatians At the beginning of the movie, Oddball is seen as a newborn puppy with her brothers and mother. Chloe Simon gives her the name Oddball, due to her lack of spots. She is later seen determined to get attention. She looks in the mirror and notices she does not have any spots. She then notices a wet black inkjet copier and, having a great idea as a perfect way to get spots, Oddball rolls in the black ink until she sees that she has "spots." Once she gets Domino and Little Dipper's attention, however, the man working on the copier lifts the lid that she was sitting on, causing her to instantly fall out the window, but is seen hanging from the windowsill. Little Dipper and Domino go out and try to save her, to which they succeed. Later when Chloe and Kevin go out on a date, Oddball is left with her family watching television. She wears a spotted sweater to try and look like she had spots. Suddenly, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt barges in and kidnaps Oddball, her brothers, and her mother. Oddball manages to escape and calls all the other puppies around London for help. She is later seen to be boarding a train with the help of Kevin's parrot, Waddlesworth. They hide in Cruella's car, also aboard the train. At the climax of the film, she is seen one on one with Cruella in a bakery production factory. Cruella scars Oddball on a machine but tricks Cruella. She is later shown still at the bakery, falling with another machine. A few minutes later, Cruella trows her into another machine, which she luckily manages to avoid. She then pushes a button that sends Cruella into the baking process, which bakes her into a cake. Cruella is then arrested and sent to jail again. Near the end of the film, a few spots start to appear on Oddball. Chloe mistakes Oddball's spots for black paint and tries to rub it off. She then realizes that they're real and congratulates Oddball for having her first spots. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue Oddball makes an appearance in the video game 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue, which is based off the movie 102 Dalmatians. She and Domino are the main characters of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella. She is voiced by Molly Marlette in the game. Trivia * Oddball is the only Dalmatian that doesn't have spots and the only female puppy in the film. *The puppies that played Oddball actually had spots, so computer effects were used to remove the spots for the final film. *At the ending scene of the movie, she is seen to start growing real spots, thus meaning that Oddball is just a late-bloomer and will have spots after all. *Like Domino and Little Dipper, Oddball's merchandise and cartoon forms have contradicting characteristics. In the movie, Oddball has a light pink collar, a silver tag with a pink gem in the middle, and a black nose like most other puppies. However, her merchandise features her with a magenta collar with black spots on it, a flower-shaped tag with orange petals and a magenta middle, and she has a pink nose. *Oddball's clip-arts are also inconsistent. Some feature her with spots, and some don't. *In her "cartoon" form as seen in her merchandise, Oddball resembles a spotless version of Rebecca. *In the film, Oddball (like most Dalmatians) has brown eyes. However, on the cover of the film, she has blue eyes. Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Video Game Characters